


Shelter

by Virgichuu



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game), Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/pseuds/Virgichuu
Summary: [One-shot]"I really need your help!" suddenly requested Fujiwara Takeru. The sixteen years old male athlete prodigy lowered his head to his confused team in a deep bow. [...]then, he [Hozumi] gave his attention back to the jet-black-haired runner "What do you need help with?"





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back with another short OS simply to make you wait for other things! I mainly wrote this to relax from other stuff so lmaoo! I hope you'll like it! Through this work, you will enjoy my stupidity, my humor and the small semblances in friendship between these fictional characters and my real life relationships with my very real and fleshy friends.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own Prince of Stride (if I did you'd be playing it in English rn) Ishi and Masamune are mine though!

"I really need your help!" suddenly requested Fujiwara Takeru. The sixteen years old male athlete prodigy lowered his head to his confused team in a deep bow. Everyone eyed each other curiously, surprised by Takeru's sudden―out of character, solicitation. The team's captain, Hasekura Heath, broke the silence with a small cough before speaking. "Y-yeah sure. I think?" Hozumi chuckled at his senior and friend "Takkun (1) shocked you.", then, he gave his attention back to the jet-black-haired runner "What do you need help with?"

Later that day, right after lunch, Honan's stride team has been called to the district's Animal Shelter by no one other than Takeru. The young boy was waiting for them, a beautiful dog by his side. To everyone's surprise, their usually stoic comrade looked terrifyingly relaxed and friendly in the dog's company. Heath chuckled softly as he walked by his best friend's side, Kyosuke. "You think the end of the world is approaching? I mean―look at him. It would be as if Kyosuke laughed out loud. Scary." Kyosuke didn't reply, he simply gave Heath a flat look before giving his attention back to Nana who walked beside him with a lovely smile on her face.

Hozumi, though, looked pretty excited. The pet dog intrigued him and he couldn't help but want to play with him. Ayumu, although as equally amused as the others, was a bit wary of the situation. Riku, on the other hand, was by Takeru's side in the blink of an eye. "Yo, Fujiwara!" greeted Heath as he raised his hand. Takeru who was previously kneeled before the dog, stood up and answered Heath's greeting with a curt bow. "So? What exactly do you need our help for?" asked Hozumi as he happily petted the dog, rubbing his neck and tickling him. Just as Hozumi voiced his question, a young man came out of the animal shelter.

The man in question was tall and slender, his chestnut hair stylishly trimmed like an idol's. His facial features were soft, almost delicate as his grey eyes looked lively and mischievous. "Takeru-kun? Are those the friends you told me about?" Takeru nodded as he introduced the man. "This is Hozawa Masamune. He works here as a part-time job." Masamune smiled and bowed "Nice to meet you. Please, call me Masa-san, or  _–chan_." He finished as he winked at Nana, to which Kyosuke slightly clenched his fists, unnoticeable. "Takeru-kun must have told you. We need some helping hands here. Most of our volunteers are busy this afternoon." He explained as he scratched the back of his head. Takeru reached out to the dog Hozumi clung to "Yamato (2) and I help out here from time to time." He added.

Soon enough, the stride team was at work. They actually enjoyed it but what they loved the most was teasing Ayumu. The poor boy seemed afraid and anxious around the animals and Hozumi couldn't help but repeat between laughs "They feel your fright." Heath though, was taken away from the cats. Kyosuke couldn't help but shake in laughter at the sight of the sturdily built captain, fighting with the felines. Nana, on the other hand, was helping out here and there as much as she could. One would marvel at the young girl's tenacity and stamina but also at her determination. Sometime she would scold Riku's carelessness and at other's she would save Heath's from other persistent cats.

The animals loved her as much as they loved Takeru. Yamato seemed friendly with all of them as well. Masamune was truly thankful for their help and busied himself with the new additions to the shelter, poor creatures that should be handled carefully. After a while, Masamune went back to the group of helpers and brought them some snacks. "They're friendly and cute, aren't they? They're still looking for homes though." He finished with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Takeru eagerly took out of his protein drinks. "Unfortunately, taking care of Yamato is already a lot for me. I can't have another."

"I see you found some help Hozawa." Observed a tall, black-haired man as soon as he entered the shelter. Masamune walked up to him and turned to the group of teenagers. "That's the owner, Stone face." He introduced. 'Stone face' adjusted his glasses before elbowing Masamune hard in the stomach. Masamune coughed and winced in pain before laughing loudly. "So mean." Takeru bowed to the owner. "Welcome back Mori-san." "Sure" he muttered flatly. Heath let out a deep sigh once the man left the room. "This shelter is weird as hell." He remarked as he eyed Masamune who was still laughing in pain. Once the part-timer calmed down he spoke. "Never call him 'Stone Face' or he might break your balls." He advised with a teasing smile. Takeru sipped the last of his drink as his dog was resting at his feet.

Hozumi glanced over at his long-haired senior, a bit marveled. "You're good with animals." he pointed out "Unlike Ayumu." The green head was hiding behind Kyosuke, shaking. "Yeah, he is. He has the patience of Buddha you see." Explained Heath, half-joking. Kyosuke enjoyed the animal's company, that's the main reason why he didn't mind helping out Takeru once he understood his request. Yet again, he didn't mind helping out other people in general. Ayumu cowered, even under the cuteness of an adorable puppy german shepherd who took a liking to Kyosuke. Heath growled. "I wish I was as good though. These cats hate my guts." He complained. "Maybe you're intimidating them." Wondered Masamune. "They're the ones intimidating me. Shauna's cat makes me do his bidding." He answered in heartbeat. "They seem to like Nana-chan, though." Stated the chestnut-haired man.

Nana tensed up at the sound of her name. "M-me?"

Riku mumbled, annoyed. "Hey, you shouldn't call her by her name so casually."

"I-It's fine!" sheepishly dismissed the young girl with a wave of her hand.

Masamune stuck out his tongue in triumph at the young runner. "The cat you have in your arms remind me of someone." Managed to comment Ayumu with a thoughtful finger on his chin. "I was about to say the same thing." Added Heath. Hozumi suddenly burst out laughing "Th-there was that Pomeranian again! H-he…he looked like Rikkun (3)! It-it was hilarious!" he struggled to say. Riku's ears perked up. Masamune clapped his hands together in realization. "Ooh! You mean Apple?" The man whistled and called the dog's name. Seconds passed before a small Pomeranian dog with a honey dress came running up to Masamune with joyful yelps. Just by seeing him, Hozumi fell on his back, laughing madly while holding his belly. Heath couldn't help but crack up as well. Kyosuke watched the small Pomeranian, amused.

The small dog was incredibly lively and energetic, much like Riku himself. Speaking of Riku, the young boy watched the dog with a complicated expression. "I-I think I'm going to ask my mom if we could keep a dog." He mumbled. Masamune's face lit up. "That would be awesome! You heard that Apple?" The small dog let out a cute, strong bark in response. Heath managed to calm down while Hozumi tried to settle himself up. Takeru was already far from his friends' funny banters as he was playing with Yamato, both in their own little world.

Ayumu, on the other hand, was far from Kyosuke, seating next to Nana. The boy was carefully studying the cat in her arms while the young girl gently caressed it. The atmosphere was light and blissful. The teenagers could silently agree that they were glad to have accepted Takeru's request. It was a nice way to spend their afternoon and Masamune knew that he managed to get some new volunteers in a way. "AH." Shouted Ayumu, scaring half of the shelter except the quiet cat in Nana's arms. "You scared the bloody heck out of me!" exclaimed Heath, a hand resting above his heart. "Look, even mini-Rikkun is hiding behind him." Joked Hozumi as he pointed to Apple, hiding behind Riku. Ayumu apologized frantically as he bowed his head over and over. "It's just that I finally see who the cat reminds of." He explained. Nana tilted her head. The young girl glanced out at the cat before letting a quiet 'oh' and blushing profusely.

Masamune chuckled "You're all red Nana-chan." Nana jolted and started to fidget. "Erm…that's because-This cat reminds me of Kuga-senpai." She answered honestly, turning a deeper shade of red. Kyosuke eyed both the young girl and the cat curiously before his expression melted into a gentle smile. "You think so too?" asked Ayumu with a grin. Nana shook her head in agreement. Heath stared at the cat a moment before nodding approvingly. "Yep. He does." Masamune chuckled as he watched Nana getting embarrassed at each passing second. "Maybe they have the same character? They kind of give off the same aura. By the way, he is called Fuu (4)." He added.

Hozumi sighted in relief. "I was prepared to throw a cushion at you if you ever said he was called 'White' or 'Shiro'(5) " Masamune cringed and chuckled again "Even I wouldn't dare coming up with such a name." he defended. "You would. Last time you tried calling a hamster 'Chipmunk' " flatly remarked a cold voice. Masamune glanced over at the owner. "When you show up it's only to make fun of me." Complained the idol-like man. Mori shrugged before eyeing Nana "Would you consider taking care of Fuu? It's rare to see him close to someone else other than me." Asked the owner.

Nana looked at him confused before glancing down at Fuu. "I-I'll think about it. I have to ask my uncle first." Masamune pouted, his arms crossed. "I've been working here for a while and Fuu had yet to warm up to me. He always ignores me" He whined, to which Mori simply tch-ed in mocking disgust as he looked down on him. All the same, Fuu purred softly in Nana's arms. The chestnut-haired man looked over at the cat with dramatic moist eyes. "Traitor!"

Kyosuke suddenly got up and walked up to Nana before kneeled before her. The young man gently brushed the cat's fur with his fingers, Fuu gladly letting him do so. Fuu was a beautiful white cat with striking grey eyes. Those were the features that first caught Ayumu's attention and nudged him to wonder about who he was reminded of. Kyosuke didn't quite deny it either. Even he saw himself in the furball and was quite flattered to know that Nana took a liking to him. After all, who wouldn't be happy and lucky to have a girlfriend who thought this way? Kyosuke pulled his hand away from the cat and gave Nana a fond smile before sitting himself beside her.

"What?! Nana-chan, Kuga-kun and 'Stone Face'- ugh!" Masamune got interrupted by a pillow thrown to his face with such force that he found himself on the ground. "You're an asshole Ishi (6)!" cried out the male worker in outrage. Mori―Ishi, just stared at him with a straight, mocking gaze. Takeru suddenly stood up and brushed the dust out of his pants before readying his dog's leash. "It's getting late, Yamato and I should get going." He announced. Heath's shoulders dropped in disbelief "Oi, oi! You've got some nerve to leave us like that." Hozumi sighed and stirred "It was fun but the sun is about to set and I have to help mom prepare dinner too."

One by one, the teenagers started to leave. Riku got attached to Apple so quickly he couldn't resist taking him in hopes of melting his mom's heart. Hozumi was actually thinking about coming to help from time to time if they ever got short-handed again while Heath swore he would keep away from the cats even if he admitted to having a good time playing with the various dogs that lived there. Even Ayumu warmed up to the animals and became friends with an adorable rabbit who he thought of adopting. The poor thing was injured but surprisingly very friendly and trusting.

"I'll ask Ko-chan (7) about Fuu as soon as I get home." Stated Nana as she warmly gazed at the cat who was staring up at her. Ishi groaned in acknowledgment, kneeled down and stroked the cat's chin. "Ugh, Nana-chan is so lucky." Huffed Masamune before he smiled "Well, that just says you're good with animals. Wanna start working here? Most female volunteers are too old for me." Ishi got up and rolled his eyes "You have no shame flirting with someone else's girlfriend." He scolded. Masamune frowned "Whose-" "I'm not particularly fine with it either." Cut Kyosuke as he lovingly stroked Nana's cheek. Masamune looked at him in total astonishment. "Oh shoot. I'm sorry." He apologized to both before smirking "You should show off more y'know." As she listened to the men's conversation Nana simply hid her face in the palm of her hands in embarrassment. Masamune chuckled "She is shy. So cute." He commented. Kyosuke simply warned him with a light glare. "Fine! Fine! I won't go after your girl! Geez. Here I thought you were just a chill dude who didn't talk much." He fought back, hands up in defense. "You're as scary as Stone Face." Ishi immediately pushed Masamune to the ground with one hit of his foot. "Annoying bug." He insulted under his breath.

The next day, Fuu was no longer among the animals of the shelter. Koichi, Nana's uncle accepted taking him in as long as he was his niece's responsibility. Riku as well got permission from his mother who was in love with the little Pomeranian. The small Apple was an adorable ball of light to the family. On another note, Ayumu enjoyed the little rabbit's―called 'Spot', company. The small Spot was very gentle and didn't do much mischief. He was rather calm and not as messy as Apple proved to be.

"He followed you again." Pointed out Heath as soon as he spotted Nana and Riku walking to the school's gate. Takeru glanced over at them as well and the teenagers were soon joined by Ayumu,Hozumi , and Kyosuke. Riku grinned "The cat knows his way around." He observed. "He's damn smart aaaand hates my guts as well. What did I ever do to cats in my past life?" Whined the half-British boy. Nana giggled before looking at her senior with sorry eyes. Riku beamed again "He is even protecting Sakurai-san! Better than a watch a dog." He commented, "Last time, there was a pickpocket running around but he approached us he ran away for his life."Kyosuke walked up to the cat and kindly stroked his fur before standing up again and putting a kiss on Nana's forehead. "So brave…" whispered Hozumi, amazed. "Yo man, what was that for? Pity us a bit here (8)." cried out Heath, surprised. "I was just showing off." Answered the long-haired boy with a small smirk before patting the young, blushing girl's head and gesturing for them to go in before the bell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! I hope you had a good time!~ I have many prompt ideas and I'll probably ease up by writing more OS instead of the big prince of stride I'm taking care of (It's currently above 56 600 words I'm impressed XD)
> 
> (1)"Takkun" is Takeru's nickname, given by Hozumi according to what I've read of Kuma-pillows's translation of Hozumi's volume of "My first love" Drama CD
> 
> (2) Yamato is Takeru's dog's name, again according to what I have read in Kuma-pillows's translation of Takeru's volume of "My First Love" Drama CD
> 
> (3) "Rikkun" is Riku's nickname, given by Hozumi according to what I've read of Kuma-pillows's translation of Hozumi's volume of "My first love" Drama CD
> 
> (4) "Fuu" means 'Wind' (see where I'm getting at lol)
> 
> (5) "Shiro" means 'White', obviously you bunch of fat, stuck up otakus lmao
> 
> (6) "Ishi" means 'Stone' (Thus Masamune's nicknaming 'Stone Face')
> 
> (7) "Ko-chan" is the way Nana calls her uncle, Koichi according to the translations of Kyosuke's epilogue and the three translations available of Hozumi's, Riku's and Takeru's volumes of "My First Love" Drama CD by Kuma-pillows
> 
> (8) You can interpret "Pity us a bit here." However you want guys.


End file.
